


Drunken Antics

by tommygirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drunkenness, Ficlet, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's drunk and Jensen would be amused if he wasn't trying to get them home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Antics

**Author's Note:**

> written for my holiday drabbles for jenadamson who wanted jared/jensen, holiday-themed

“ _We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas_ …” Jared sang out his car window.

“Dear God, who gave you that last drink?” Jensen asked, trying to keep one hand on the steering wheel while using the other to pull Jared back into the car.

Jared turned to look at him and grinned. “You did.”

“Big mistake. I had no idea tequila made you think you could sing.”

“I’m providing Christmas carols for the neighborhood,” Jared said. He leaned back against his seat and took Jensen’s hand in his, pulling it down to his crotch.

Jensen rolled his eyes and moved his hand away. “Not tonight, honey.”

“It’s the holidays.”

Jensen arched an eyebrow. “So?”

“So you can’t deny me sex during the holidays. That’s just mean,” Jared replied.

Jensen wasn’t really opposed to drunken sex – hell, _any_ sex – with Jared, but he needed to have some amusement after needing to drag Jared out of the bar while he sang loudly and off key.

Jared didn’t seem deterred though. He stretched his arm out and began tracing his fingers over the skin along Jensen’s neck and throat. When Jensen stopped for a light, Jared slid easily across the seat and replaced his fingers with his lips.

“Jay...I need to get us home.”

“Yeah, you do. Gonna fuck you so hard.”

“You can’t even walk.”

Jared kissed him quickly and said, “And you won’t be able to when I’m done.”

Jensen pushed him back to his side of the car when the light changed and said, “Promises, promises.”

Jared rested his hand on Jensen’s thigh and said, “We only have so much time to celebrate the holidays together before we head home.”

Jensen glanced at Jared and said, “Stop with the puppy dog routine. It’s not like I would say ‘no’ to a blow job. Jesus.” When Jared started to inch closer, Jensen placed his hand on Jared’s chest and said, “Not while I’m driving, k?”

Jared nodded. He shut his eyes, patted Jensen on the leg, and said, “Love you.”


End file.
